


Taking A Stand

by orphan_account



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Screenplay/Script Format, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, blowjob, f4m - Freeform, gwa, handjob, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of a girl who pees while standing, and gets caught. But he's interested.Original Date of Creation: December 13th, 2016.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script designed to be performed at /r/gonewildaudio, /r/GoneWildAudible, and other communities through reddit. If you would like to perform one of my scripts on another platform, please contact me first.

[Script Offer] [F4M] Taking A Stand [Watersports] [Handjob] [Fingering] [She stands while she pees] [Public?]

Ahh~ It feels so good to get some release out here...

[She gets caught, stops and holds her pee, and pulls up her pants and panties quickly]

Shit! Nobody was supposed to be here. Who the fuck are you and why are you spying on me?

Total accident, huh? I'm not sure I buy that. You weren't exactly repulsed or ran away or anything... What, are you here to ridicule me for peeing outdoors? It's on a tree in a public area... and there's not exactly a lot of people that go through here.

Oh. You're curious? About what?

Why I was... peeing standing up?

No? How I was peeing standing up?

Well, that's a bit invasive... I mean, you're a total stranger. Why should I even talk to you?

However, the thought of telling you how it works does... seem appealing. You had a better reaction than I would've expected to it, anyway.

Alright, maybe you're just interested in the idea. I'll give you a benefit of the doubt.

Now, you see, it doesn't take much effort to pee while standing up as a woman. You just need to know about the female anatomy. So what you do is pull the labia apart... like my fingers are showing and...

Aw, fuck it. Nobody else is here. You don't mind if I show you the real deal, right? I mean... I was interrupted, after all. I still need to pee.

Alright, let me get free of these clothes...

[She pulls her pants and panties down]

And here we go. So, I just take my fingers and spread my labia. I just need to make a "V" shape with them and...

~ah~... sweet release. Mmm...

...Most girls need to use two hands, but I'm... mmm... a bit of an expert at this. One is all I need.

~ah~ ...There we go. Much better.

Well, I didn't want to crouch all the time if I went outside... and if a girl's gotta go, she's gotta go. It's not fair that boys can pee outside whenever they want, so I learned how to do it, myself!

I've even learned how to handle it indoors. It's pretty useful in public bathrooms. But... it did take some aiming practice, that's for sure.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the details. It was kinda fun talking to you about--

[Giggling] I'm sorry I just... did you just get hard from this?

No, no... it's actually kind of cold today. You have no excuses for random boners today, mister.

What? I'm not gonna make fun of you for it. So you got turned on by watching me pee. It's not a big deal. I was just caught off guard, that's all.

I actually feel kind of bad for you. Out here in the open, turned on by my piss with no one to help you.

Well... my hands did get a little pee on them. How about I give you a little handjob with my personal lube? You know, to take care of business.

I mean, if I was a guy, I'd be all over the chance to get a random handjob from a pretty girl. Come on~, you know you need this.

[Lots of enthusiasm] Great!

[She catches herself in her enthusiasm] I mean... It's great that you agree. It's not like I'm getting excited about this... I just want to help a guy in need. Heck, maybe even a friend. I mean, you've actually been pretty respectful about my pee situation, so... consider this a reward.

Let me get these pants off... Yes, boxers too. I was exposed earlier, so I think you shouldn't have an issue with being exposed for a little bit.

Ooh~ Your cock looks pretty nice. I wonder how far you can pee with it. Too bad you don't have to go...

[Playful sigh] I guess seeing you shoot your sperm will be a decent substitute.

Alright, get ready to feel my hand around your cock.

Mmm... How does my hand feel? I bet the pee is making for an excellent lube. Although, I do think my hand is a little dry. Let me see if I can gather some more for you~

Let me... ah~ finger myself a little bit... I'm still pretty wet down there.

I'm not quite sure it's just the pee, either...

Ah~ You're so fucking cute squirming like that. Don't even try and deny it, the thought of my hands covered in my piss... and maybe some other juices... is a massive turn-on for you. And you can't wait for it to lube up your cock even further.

Alright, that's enough. I can go take care of myself later. For now, all of my attention's gonna be on you. I have plenty of natural lube for you~

Mmm... Your body isn't denying itself pleasure in the slightest. Your cock is getting even harder, I wasn't sure that was possible! [Giggling]

How does it feel to have my hands stroking your shaft... with my pee on them?

I hope you're getting ready to finish off. I can't be here all day, and the sun's starting to go down.

Are you gonna finish? Are you gonna cum with my piss-covered hands on your cock? Let me get a bit out of the way... I wanna see how far you can shoot. And how much you can show me~

Cum for me. Cum with my piss-covered hands on your cock. Cum for that pretty girl you saw peeing on the tree. Cum for me! [Any extra improv here is more than welcome]

There we go. Not bad at all, actually! That went a lot further than I thought it would.

Well, it's been fun. If you want to get to know more about my peeing habits...

Let me just write this down... Here's my number. Hit me up when you get interested!

I'd love to see what it's like when you pee~


	2. Pissing Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to Taking A Stand. It introduces the characters and shows how they get to know each other, and demonstrates how she stands while she pees.
> 
> Original Date of Creation: December 21st, 2016.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a script designed to be performed at /r/gonewildaudio, /r/GoneWildAudible, and other communities through reddit. If you would like to perform one of my scripts on another platform, please contact me first.

[Script Offer] [F4M] Pissing Contest [Watersports] [Blowjob] [Cunnilingus] [Don't cross the streams] [Public?]

Part 2, this is a followup to "Taking A Stand"  
\---------

So, you finally decided to show up. Glad we could meet at the old abandoned parking lot.

[Mild laughter] I thought you wouldn't have the balls to see my face again. I'm glad to see that you proved me wrong.

You have no idea how excited I am! I've always wanted to try this.

[Giggles] I can see you trembling. You really did hold in all of that water that I asked of you. And you brought your own water bottle, just in case we needed more. I'm glad to see your commitment.

Alright, take off your clothes. I'll get mine off, too, while we're at it. We're all alone, so we don't need to worry about being seen. Trust me, it's one of my personal favorite places.

...and this should be obvious, but keep your shoes on.

No, you can't go just yet. I get that you're not as used to holding it in, but it'll all be worth it soon.

Now, I brought this piece of chalk with me for a reason. We're gonna stand behind this line, and on the count of three I want you to pee as far as you can. Just... try not to cross the streams. We want to be able to see how far each of us can pee.

Hey, don't doubt how far I can pee. I mean, I've never had the chance to have a pissing contest with a guy, but I shoot pretty far. I'm DYING to see the comparison.

Alright, let's see how far we can go. On the count of three! One... Two... Three!

Ahh... Fuck yeah, this is great. You have no idea how long I've been holding this in for... and I can see the satisfaction on your face, too. You followed all of my instructions today, thank you so much!

Mmm... I wonder how long you'll last. How much can that bladder of yours even fit?

Ah~ Looks like you're finishing up. Guess I can last longer! [Giggles]

You did shoot pretty far though. I thought I had this win in the bag, but you pissed farther than I expected. Mmm~ I guess I'm finishing up, too.

Alright, there we go. Let's go check them out!

Ah ha! Gotcha~ Not by much, but my pee went a longer distance.

I can't believe I peed further than you. That's crazy! All of that training fucking paid off. [Mild laughter]

Hold on, are you blushing? You know pissing is kind of my thing, right? Do you really feel bad about the fact that I peed farther than you?

Oh... You don't? Then why were you--

Oh! Fuck, I didn't even think about that. Peeing with me just gave you the strongest erection, didn't it? I hope that didn't interfere with how far you could pee... I wouldn't want an unfair advantage against you. [Giggles]

Well then... How about we take care of it?

Nah, I don't feel like another handjob is appropriate. I want to take care of your hard-on with my mouth this time.

Well, yeah. Wouldn't it get boring if I just gave you a handjob again? I need you to keep guessing what's next.

Nah, I don't mind the taste of piss. Besides, with all of the water we drank, it's pretty much just water anyway.

No, just... shut up and let me take care of this. You don't want to be stuck hard like this, do you? I thought so.

Now, let me just crouch down and handle your situation... Maybe a little stroke to start you off? I mean, you're already pretty hard, but I think you can get harder.

I see a few drops of piss coming out of your cock, too. It's so clear, you look like a dripping faucet. [Giggles]

Mmm... Nice. Let me just *spit* get my hands lubed up nicely. [She rubs her hands together a little, before continuing the stroking]

Ah, there we go. So what was it that turned you on so much about pissing with me? Have you had a watersports fetish before you joined? Or did you get turned on unexpectedly? Mmm... I love the idea of getting you into it, myself.

Hehe. Well, I think that's hard enough. Just ready for a blowjob that's just a little extra special~

Let me just... [she licks here] start off with a nice lick to tempt you a little more.

Mmm... I think I tasted a bit of your piss from that lick. Or maybe it was my piss that was from that little handjob warm up~

[Blowjob starts, she'll have comments in between sucking him off]

Ah~ You're so lucky. I'd kill to have a guy go down on me after taking a piss. But I haven't ran into the right person just yet.

Mmm~ Would you be willing to go down on me, or is that too much? I mean... it's kind of unfair that you're getting all this pleasure from me and not providing any in return...

How about this... If you say yes, I'll let you cum in my mouth. I kind of want to taste your cum anyway, but I'll have to resist if you refuse to service me~

You will? Great! Now let me finish you off. Cum for me whenever you're ready.

[He orgasms, she swallows.]

Mmm~ That was fucking great. I wonder what else we could do after... or while we piss. I'll have to come up with more ideas, this has been some of the most fun I've ever had.

Okay, you know your end of the deal. Lick my piss-flavored cunt. I bet you're excited to taste it.

That's it, just crouch down and ~mmm~ oh yeah, just like that. Your fucking tongue is doing wonders right now. Where did you learn to eat a girl out so well? Fuck!

Make sure to play with the clit... I want to feel the piss from your tongue get all over it... Ah~ Shit! This is amazing.

Man, I did not think you'd be able to... ~ah~ service me this well after you pissed shorter than I did.

Mmm... Maybe it was your boner that got in the way, after all. That could explain things. Maybe you just ~ah~ pissed a little too high.

Either way, I don't really care right now. I just need to... mmm... enjoy your gift. This is fucking great. I think I'm gonna cum soon.

Ah~ Just a little bit more, okay? Don't tire out on me just yet...

[Heavy breathing, she's about to orgasm]

I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna... FUCKING CUM!

[Orgasm ensues]

...wow... You sure know a thing or two about that tongue of yours. You probably didn't even taste the piss with how wet I was getting...

Holy shit, you're a keeper, for sure. I'll be sure to remember this the next time we meet up.

Now... we've still got a bit of time. Still got that water bottle handy? There's a few other things I wanna try.


End file.
